Chaos for Deathscythe
by SenshiKino
Summary: Who is Rico? Where did he come from? and how did he...
1. A Rumor Called Chaos

Gundam wing Role playing game : written by Twolves569 & SenshiKino  
  
  
Disclaimer: I, SenshiKino, do not own Gundam wing, and neither does Twolves569.  
but I'd like to own it.. ^_^  
  
Authors note:  
SenshiKino:Hey! thank you all you people who reviewed the last fic I wrote! Im sorry I havent finished anything new in a wile. Im in high school and it keeps me pretty busy.  
This story is kind of a role playing game type deal that I play with Twolves569 in IM windows. It has been edited for Fanfiction. We started it for fun and then didn't ever stop and now its gotten pretty long. So we decided to post it. I have a lot more stories saved, but most of the other ones still have A LOT of typos in them (cause I get excited and type really fast in the IM windows. I make 97% of the typos. hee hee hee... But anyway if this story apears to not have a plot at first, its cause we were just havin fun at first and then later developed one.. like I said this wasn't intended for fanfiction.. But if you are patient I think you can get into it..  
There are no characters of the GW TV show for a wile. but be patient please. I know new made up characters bother some people. ( I mean hey they bug me but when I'M the one that writes them for some reason there ok. (or in this case interact with them).  
I know this is not really much like my first fic. I'll try to get more of that style up soon since reviewers seemed to like it. Please read and review this. Flame if you must, but be gentle, since this is only the first chapter and it gets more interesting further down the line, and keeping in mind what I've already said twice about it being written in IM windows for fun...  
  
TWolves569: "WASSUP!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chaos for Deathscythe   
  
Chapter 01: A Rumor Called Chaos  
  
  
* A stewardess walks threw a craft helping passengers be as comfortable as possible. She acts polite and smiles like she's suppose to do. She walks down the aisle to one particularly quiet character looking out the window. *  
"Hello I will be your flight attendant on your journey to outer  
space. It will be a matter of hours before we reach our destination. Is their  
anything I can get you sir? "  
* The person does not respond. She bends down leaning to look at their profile to see if their eyes are open; they are. *  
"Excuse me sir, did I wake you up? "  
  
"Nope, I was just looking into space"  
  
Stewardess:* Stands up straight and smiles politely. *  
"All right, sorry for disturbing you. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No not really, but do you know how long till we arrive?"  
  
Stewardess:"I believe it will take two or three more hours, sir"  
  
o0(Great just what I needed a long flight) "Thanx"  
  
Stewardess:* She Roles her eyes up into the top of her head and puts her finger on her bottom lip in thought *  
"The shuttle is moving slower than usual, we have an unusually heavy cargo today."  
  
* A quick smirk flashes across Rico's face. *   
"Is that what's slowing us down?"  
  
Stewardess:* Looks back down at Rico; interrupted from thought. *   
"Oh, sorry sir, just thinking out loud. Well, if you need anything, let me know."  
* Stewardess walks away. The phone rings, she picks it up. *   
(into phone in background) "Hello, shuttle 207"  
  
Rico: * Looks back out window and then lays back thinking. *  
  
Stewardess:"What! We've entered a war-zone!......"  
* Puts her hand over her mouth and looks around. *   
o0 I shouldn't have said that the civilians aboard will panic 0o  
"Yes,.. yes, I will inform the pilot immediately!"  
  
Rico:* Sits up suddenly. *   
"WHAT!?"   
. o0(JEEZ! You'd think one ship could avoid a war-zone)  
  
Stewardess:* Leaves phone dangling off hook and runs threw some curtains to   
the cock pit. *  
  
Rico:* Reaches into bag and grabs gun but doesn't pull it out. *  
.o0(better keep this handy just in case)  
  
Stewardess:" Caption , we've just been informed to change course at once!"  
  
Rico:* Starts calming down then looks out window and sees a Taurus  
coming toward them. *  
.o0(SHIT!!)  
  
Captain: "I know I got a transmission on the radio, were moving as  
fast as we can." * He notices a Taurus heading for the ship. *  
" God no!" * Glances back at stewardess from piloting. *   
"Keep the passengers calm!"  
  
Rico:* Puts gun in holster under shirt and runs to the cockpit   
"I can help if you want"  
  
Captain: "Your just a kid how can you help!?"  
  
Stewardess: "Hey! This is a restricted area!"  
  
Rico:"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!" * Points out window. *   
"YOU SEE THAT IT WILL DESTROY US IF YOU WANT MY HELP OPEN THE DOOR TO THE CARGO BAY NOW!!!!"  
  
Stewardess: "What!"  
  
Captain: "Ok kid, it will lighten the load at the least and this shuttle will move faster."  
  
Rico:"NO, NOT TO THE OUTSIDE TO THE SHIP. I NEED TO GET IN THERE"  
  
Stewardess: Captain?!?  
  
Rico:* Pulls out his gun. *   
"DO IT!!"  
  
Captain: "Meg, do what he says, take him to the cargo bay, but be discreet about it, don't startle the other passengers. We cant have them panicking right now."  
  
Rico:"thank you" * Puts his gun away. *  
  
Meg(the stewardess): "sir?" * She askes uncertain; the captain nods. *  
"yes." * she says understanding. she looks down at the demanding passenger. *  
"this way sir" * she says gesturing towards the door and then leaves the cock pit abruptly. *  
  
Rico:* Follows Meg. *   
"can you walk faster"  
  
Meg:"excuse me!" * she exclaims annoyed and walks faster. they arrive at a door. Meg stops at the button panel on it's side. *   
(out loud thinking to herself)"now what was that code?"   
  
Rico:* Sighs. *   
"I'll give you five seconds for each number then I blast the panel cause we have about TWO MINUTES till that Taurus arrives"  
  
Meg:* Begins punching numbers. *  
"06-95...  
  
Rico:* Leans on door. *   
"come on come on"  
  
Meg:* Presses in the numbers nervously. She has difficulty thinking strait because of the pressure. *  
"38... no... shoot that's wrong!"  
  
Rico:"DAMN IT" * Shoots the panel shorting the door and opening it. *  
  
* Red lights begin flashing and and the ship's security computer is activated. *  
"Unauthorized personnel. intruder intruder"  
  
Meg: * Looks around shocked and nervous, also worried about the passengers panicking. *  
"what do you think your doing?! loose a pet or something?!"  
  
Rico:"you'll see" * Jumps over a rail and lands by a big sheet. *  
  
Meg:* Looks up. *   
"what the... that's big."  
  
Rico:* Pulls the sheet off revealing his Gundam Chaos. *  
  
Meg: (in shock)"...a Gundam...."   
  
Rico:"tell your captain to open the cargo doors and then get out of  
here FAST" * Climbs in his Gundam. *  
  
Meg: * Recovers from shock and gets annoyed lowering her brows. *  
"wait a minute if you open the cargo doors the passengers will get  
sucked in to space now that you've, destroyed the inner door!"  
  
Rico:* Climbs out of the Gundam. *   
"it's either open and close these doors or we get destroyed by the Taurus"  
  
Meg: * Convinced enough she runs out abruptly out of the storage unit and gets on inter calm at the back of the shuttle. *   
"all passengers fasten your seat belts! I repeat: fasten your seat belts!"  
  
Rico:* Gets back in and closes the cock-pit. *   
"she finally listens"  
  
Meg: " Captain open the cargo doors!"  
  
Captain: "What?!"  
  
Rico:* Opens a communication to the caption. *   
"or would you rather I blow a hole in the ship?"  
  
Meg:* Becomes tence, worried, and impatient. *  
"Damn it! ill do it my self!" * She punches a large button with her fist, unsealing the doors lock, and runs to the back of the shuttle to see what Rico will do. The cargo doors open Chaos falls out and takes off toward the Taurus. Oxygen masks fall. The passengers are screaming as luggage, pillows and stewardess tray tables are sucked out of the ship. Meg grabs a rail holding her breath as the shuttle is affected by the vacuum of space. An oxygen mask falls near her, she grabs it greedily and straps it on. Using the rail to pull her self with difficulty, having to fight the suction, she nears a lever. The pipe connected to her mask won't allow her to proceed any further. Meg extends her arm reaching for the lever as her heart pounds. She can barely reach it; She pulls it; the cargo doors close and the suction stops. Meg lets out a great sigh of relief. She jerks of the mask and leans back on the wall closing he eyes and painting. The startled passengers start to calm down. *  
  
* A beam extends from Chaos' wrist and he uses it to slice the Taurus in half. *  
  
A communication opens to chaos:"Is that a Gundam?!? .... Id herd rumors about 07 ,but...."  
  
* Chaos looks around. *   
  
Rico:"WHO IS THAT!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"   
  
))"  
To be continued..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome to the end of chapter one. This is the part where I give credit.  
It was writen by SenshiKino (me) and Twolves569.  
  
Twolves569, played the character Rico.  
  
SenshiKino: Played: Meg, the captan, and the person on Rico's radio communications.  
  
Thanx for reading!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Understanding Rico

Gundam wing Role playing game file 01: written by Twolves569 & SenshiKino  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam wing! OK? although, I'd like to. ^_^  
  
Warning: do not attempt to apply to much logic to this fic. and trying to plug it in to the actual GW time line it probably wont work..   
And I don't always capitalize or put periods or catch every single typo in existence.  
  
Authors note: (Senshikino speaking) chapter 2 to the fic that only people I know seem to like. In other words, either no one bothers to read this, or they are to lazy or don't like it enough to review it. could I at least have some negative feed back? (as long as you don't curse me out.. _OK?) _ I like constructive criticism. And I know that part of the reason, people probably didn't like it was cause of there not being any original characters.  
Well, look at the title to the story (not the chapter the story) that kind of gives away that a certain character will be in this story.  
  
Oh, do y'all understand our symbols yet?  
* - for movement expression, etc.,  
" - for speaking, duh  
o0 - for thinking  
.o0( - also for thinking, which is closed with )  
( - for inserts or instead of *s, usually used to express how someone is speaking.  
{ - extra inserts  
  
Anyway please R&R  
  
  
Chapter 02: **Understanding Rico**  
  
*Choas backs up toward the ship to protect it. Deathscythe comes out of stealth  
mode and is revealed. *  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of the God of death!"  
  
Rico:"Nope but I've seen Deathscyth on TV"  
  
"well Deathscyth, looks like your famous"  
  
*A beam blade retracts into Chaos's wrist*   
  
Rico:"So what do you want 'God of death'?"  
  
"Oh!" *Duo releases he still had communications open*  
"well to the point why are you here?"  
  
Rico:"I was headed to a colony spaceport where I would go to a  
friends hide out, get gassed up, and then take out OZ. but we ran into some  
trouble and now here you are" *grabs ship getting ready to push*  
"why are you here?"  
  
* Deathscyth raises beam staff in defense*  
Duo:"it seems the more resent Gundams have all been evil, so I don't want to  
trust any so easily"  
  
Rico: "incase you mean the Zero system, I don't use that, just good old  
fashion reflexes" *pulls out beam gun and fires past the left of Deathscythe's  
head (but to him it looks like I'm shooting at him) to destroy a Taurus*  
  
Duo: "whooe!!" * Deathscythe moves abruptly to the side*  
" I'm here to fight this battle of coarse, Zechs is around here somewhere in his  
Epyon , I'm going to kill him"  
  
Rico: "you? I thought Wing Zero had that job"   
  
Duo: "Ya, Heero wants Zechs, but I want his death too, who kills him  
doesn't matter to me, if zero does it more power to it"  
  
Rico: "Ohhhhh well so long" *Choas puts gun away grabs ship and begins  
flying toward colony*  
  
Duo: "I think that's the only Gundam that could destroy Epyon anyway,  
but cant blame me for trying"  
  
Rico: "when yer dead I can" *continues flying*  
  
Duo: o0 he's not a friendly type.0o " fine leave see if I care!"  
  
Rico: "Ok bye Duo." *turns on after burners and starts moving away  
very quickly*  
  
  
Duo: *Opens his eyes widely*  
"HEY HOW'D YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!!" *There is no answer. He turns off  
communications*  
"how do you like that guy, Deathscythe? Eh, I'm getting Heero flashbacks."  
  
Rico: *looks at fuel gauge* (communications are still on {meaning Duo  
can hear this [Rico doesn't know there still on]})   
"KUSO!![1] That's why I took a ship I don't have the power to get Chaos there let  
alone get Chaos and a ship there after a fight"  
  
Duo: "well, Deathscythe, should we help the guy who so rudely left?" *turns  
communications back on*  
"What's the matter buddy need some help?"   
  
Rico: *sighs and makes reminder to yell at himself later*   
"Yes Duo I could use some h...h...he...help"   
  
Duo: "well, OK. I'm a nice guy I suppose I could lend a fellow Gundam a hand,-  
assuming we're on the same side." * Deathscythe puts staff away and flies toward the  
Chaos. *  
  
Rico: "Yeah were on the same side but of course as Wufie would say 'Our paths may  
change at any moment' " *smirks and lets go of ship.*  
  
* Deathscythe goes over to ship and begins to carry it to colony. *  
Duo: "well you seem to know a lot about me and Deathscythe, and everyone else, but I don't even know your name, and I assumed 07 was a rumor until now."   
  
Rico: "That's the way I like to keep 07. Nothing more then a rumor."   
  
Duo: (chuckles) "heh, that's handy not as many people out to kill you"   
  
Rico: (mumbling)~"Also makes it easier to steal from people"   
  
Duo: "those who see a gundam will not live to tell about it , that's how it use to be, but now the gundams are a symbol of hope... uh what'd you say?"   
  
Rico: "I didn't say nothing...."   
.o0(Almost got caught. wonder if I should kill that girl so she can't identify me...)   
  
Duo: "oh, what ever, keep to your self if you like."   
  
Rico: "I will Mr. Maxwell."   
  
Duo: .o0(man, he's almost as unhuman as Heero 0o  
(slightly frustrated) "OK, you know about me, but who are YOU?"   
  
Rico: "Me? Well my friend (no s) calls me Rico I would tell you to call me by my last  
name since we aren't exactly friends but I don't know my last name and as you can  
see I pilot Chaos" * Chaos eyes flash a bright red then return to blood red. *   
  
Duo: "chaos, huh? Odd name for a messenger of peace." * They are almost to the  
colonies landing bay now. *   
o0 with an attitude like that I could believe that this Rico, doesn't have but one friend.0o   
  
Rico: "Peace HA!" .o0(Oops um uh ah) "were almost to the colony" *tries to cover up  
the first line he said*   
  
Duo: *duo gets wide eyed and blinks a couple times. He sighs and yawns*  
"I think I know how you feel, this war doesn't look like their will be an end till  
their is nothing left."   
  
Rico: "Yup. So Mr. Maxwell did Trowa ever get his memory back" *lines ship up with  
docking bay and lets go*   
  
Duo: "please, just Duo, ....Hey, HOW'D you know about Trowa!?"   
  
Rico: "OK then Duo it is" *opens up video link instead of just sound*   
"You can let go of the ship now Mr. Max...I mean Duo"   
  
Duo: o0 so he comes out of the shadows now, serious looking guy.0o   
"uh, oh.." * He chuckles and lets go of ship. stupid slightly embarrassed smile  
across his face, than it turns slightly to a scowl.*  
"hey, how'd you know about Trowa?"   
  
Rico: "I know about a lot Duo." *smirks*   
"So much that if I were an enemy you wouldn't be able to beat me." * Chuckles a  
little. *   
  
Duo: (chuckles fakely) "oh, don't be so sure. Deathscyth and the god of death are pretty strong, but I'm not planing to fight you at the moment any way-HOW'D you know about Trowa's memory only people he know personally knew about that."   
  
Rico: "Exactly." * Pushes a button. *   
"Well my supplies are running low so I got to get to my friend's hideout to get  
stocked up on supplies" * Starts flying off slowly. *   
  
Duo: * Blinks shocked and confused. *  
o0 This guy is far too suspicious , what is he hiding...? -hideout hmmm 0o  
(annoyed) "see ya around Rico." * Holds hand up in peace sighn. *  
  
Rico: "So long Deathscythe." * Kicks in reserve gas and takes off. *   
  
Duo: * Turns off communications. *  
o0 well, I suppose, he's got his reasons for being anti social, don't understand Heero or Wufie and I doubt ill understand this Rico character. well, all in time, all in a long time 0o  
  
))"<  


To be continued..  


  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
```End notes```  
  
[1]Kuso - Japanese for "shit" or "damn "  
  
PS I nor Twolves are fluent Japanese so if this isn't a perfect translation, understand.  
  
thanks for reading please review. The story gets better I promise! I'll get more posted when I can, but removing all my typos takes time. ^_^() Aka there are more already written.  
*gets down on knees and begs* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! *sobs* the only people who reviewed on the first part were the CO-writer and a friend of mine who I personally asked to review since she likes it! It gets better I promise I promise! I have friends who always give me there opinions strait who beg me for more, even before I spell check and put it into story format! Actually its kind of more like script format. They read it in IM format, ill show you!  
  
VVVV  
**SenshiKino: **"whooe!! (moves abruptly to the side) I'm here to fight this battle  
of coarse, Zechs is around here somewhere in his Epyoun , I'm going to kill  
him"  
**SenshiKino:** (after noon cut version) "I'm going to stop him"  
**TWolves569:** (heh)  
**TWolves569:** "you? i thought Wing Zero had that job"   
**SenshiKino: **"ya, Heero wants Zechs, but i want his death to, who kills him  
doesn't matter to me, if zero does it more power to it"  
**TWolves569:** "Ohhhhh well so long" *puts gun away grabs ship and begins  
flying toward colony*  
**SenshiKino: **"i think that's the only Gundam that could destroy Eppyon anyway,  
but cant blame me for trying"  
**TWolves569:** "when yer dead i can" *continues flying*  
**SenshiKino:** ((he's not a friendly type.) " fine leave see if i care!"  
**TWolves569: **"Ok bye Duo." *turns on after burners and starts moving away  
very quickly*  
**TWolves569: **(yeah i know he supposedly didn't know Duo piloted the  
Deathscyth)  
**SenshiKino: **(oh ok I was wondering for a sec)  
**TWolves569:** (heh)  
**SenshiKino:** (duos communications are turned off now)  
"how do you like that, guy Deathscyth, eh, Im getting Heero flashbacks."  
**TWolves569:** *looks at fuel gauge* (communications are still on {meaning Duo  
can hear this [Rico doesn't know there still on]}) "KUSO!! That's why i took  
a ship i don't have the power to get Chaos there let alone get Chaos and a  
ship there after a fight"  
  
~~~~~  
well anyway we type them on IM and comment on what's going on a lot. we even give away the plot and stuff and stop to decide what's going to happen, but you nice readers have such spoilers edited out! ~ ^_^  
Mentioning editing, I know there must be typos in here, I know there are probably some I missed, forgive me. *puppy eyes*  
Again I ask you to please R&R  
~SenshiKino  
  
  



	3. Hide out

Gundam wing Role playing game file 01: written by Twolves569 & SenshiKino  
  
Chapter 03: **Hide out**  
  
*Meg helps passengers off the carrier, she hears a beeping sound. She notices the  
phone she left off the hook, and hangs it up. she walks over to a window and sees the  
Deathscythe leave the ship*   
  
Rico: *arrives at his friend's hide out starts refueling and climbs out of the gundam and walks to a room he has there then to the communications room and opens up a vid link with Duo*   
"Duo you need a place to refuel and stay?"  
*Rico waits for Duo to respond to his communication * .o0(DAMN IT WHAT'S  
TAKING SO LONG!?)   
"Do you or don't you!?"   
  
Duo: *duo waits for a response*   
"oh! Stupid me I forgot to turn it on!" *pushes auto button*  
"Rico that you?"   
  
Rico: "Yeah Duo it's me.Turn on the vid screen for proof." *stares at the static waiting  
for Duo to turn on his vid screen*   
  
Duo: *presses a button next to the auto communications system turning on a visual  
screen. He smiles and holds out a peace sighn*  
"hi, buddy sorry I was preoccupied"   
  
Rico: "Whatever Duo now do you need a place to stay and refuel or not?"   
  
Duo: *looks around threw his windows, outer space is clear and quet*  
"sure, whatever battle was going on out here is over now"   
  
Rico: "OK then here are the coordinates" *Pushes button and begins downloading the coordinates to Deathscythe*   
  
Duo: *looks at computer screen, watching incoming data*  
"k, got em"   
o0 should I be trusting this guy? Heh! what the hell! its not like i cant defend myself0o  
"I'm on my way" *pushes a button and Deathscythe rockets out into space.*  
  
Rico: *closes communications and goes to port to wait for Duo*   
  
Duo:*after awhile duo sees, the hideout*  
"heh, that must be it, well here we go Deathscythe!" *stears gundam down to port*  
  
Rico: *takes out a remote and once Deathscythe is in pushes the button and the hide-out becomes cloaked*   
"glad ya could make it"   
  
Duo: "Yup." *He turns off his communications system and deactivates Deathscythe.  
Duo and climbs out of the gundam. He puts his hand above his eyes and looks around*  
"nice place you got here."   
  
Rico: "it works so let me show ya around" *folds arms over chest*   
  
Duo: "Okay, your in charge after all." *streaches and puts his hands behind his head*  
  
Rico: "follow me" *walks toward a door across from Deathscyth*   
  
Duo: "k" *duo walks behind Rico, and glances back at the Deathscythe as they walk by*  
o0 see ya latter, buddy. 0o  
  
Rico: *walks down a long hall pointing to a door on the right*   
"that's the communication rooms" *points to left*   
"the main command center *walks further points to right*   
"the living quarters"   
  
Duo: "homey, real nice." *looking around*  
  
Rico: *points to left*   
"the cafeteria.....speaking of which" *starts toward the cafateria*   
  
Duo: "cafeteria," *grines hugely*   
"very nice!" *eagerly follows rico*  
  
Rico: *walks toward the cook and stops*   
"so duo whatcha want?"   
  
Duo: "oh, i dunno, i can eat just about anything, a sandwich would be fine" o0 heh, not a bad host. he's also acting more human than he appeared. 0o  
  
Rico: "well there's the fridge fix it your self. I'm gonna go work on Chaos or as you seem to know him 07" *grabs an already made sandwich and walks toward the door*   
  
Duo: *Duo watches Rico leave the room and then looks at the kitchen*   
"um.. ooooook..?" *scratches the back off his neck, shrugs and begins to figure out his way around the kitchen. In the end he successfully makes a ham sandwich. He gets his sandwich and wonders in to the living area, notices a tv*   
"hmm, don't mind if i do" *picks up the remote sits down and flips threw channels looking for the news. after searching several channels he has no success.*  
"oh well find it later" *he puts the whole sandwich in his mouth and gobbles it  
down anime stile and exits the room*   
"better go check up on Deathscythe, I don't want to free load too long anyway. "  
  
Rico: *opens a panel in Chaos eats some sandwich and begins working. He crosses two wrong wires and is shocked and knocked back against a wall*   
  
Duo: *walks into the port room and notices rico*  
"what happened to you?"   
  
Rico: "crossed some wrong wires" *stands up rubbing head*   
  
Duo: "oh, hate it when that happens." *lifts up hand and shows a burn scare*  
"done it a few times myself. *chuckles* you OK?"   
  
Rico: *looks at scare*   
"nice....yeah I'm fine" *goes back to his gundam finishes sandwich and continues  
working*   
  
Duo: "whatever you say." *walks over to Deathscythe and looks up at it.*  
  
Rico: *finishes closes panel and looks at Deathscythe*   
"nice gundam"   
  
Duo: "thanx I think so, its gotten me threw a lot alive." *looks over at Chaos*  
"Chaos is really cool looking too, what's its special attack?"  
  
Rico: "Well.....it's good at infiltrating stuff since it can look like whatever it wants to  
who it wants when it wants but only for so long"  
  
Duo: "kewl, well I'd tell you about Deathscythe ,but you already seem to know everything about the gundams and pilots, but my gundam does have a handy stealth mode, or rather cloaking devise, if you knew that."   
  
Rico: "I know that and i know it's about to become a risk to use" *steps into an elevator to take him up to the Chaos coc-pit*   
  
Duo: "what? ..a risk?" *lowers one brow confused*  
  
Rico: "come here I'll show you the Chaos insides and tell you why it will be a risk"   
  
Duo: *scratches head*  
" all right then" *walks over to the elevator and steps in next to rico*  
  
Rico: *pushes a button and the elevator begins rising*   
"remember when you found me and I had barely any fuel left.."   
  
Duo: *crosses arms as they move up in the elevator. He turns to rico*   
"ya..."   
  
Rico: "well the reason i had no fuel was i had just finished using Chaos mimic devise to spy on OZ and i found out some interesting stuff"   
  
Duo: *becomes very intersted*  
"ya, go on."   
  
Rico: "they are working on many new devises to locate gundams two will effect you one is a devise that locks on to heat signatures better then inferred and the other is a  
blue light that i couldn't get a lot of details on"   
  
Duo: "well ..Then..." *brings index finger up in air to try and make a point*   
".oh..uh.um.humm, " *freezes stupidly holding finger in the air and holding his  
mouth wide open. He drops his arm and sighs, grabs his brad and wraps it around his  
neck making a fake choking noise.*  
  
Rico: "Do that AFTER Oz is destroyed" *elevator stops and Rico walks toward Chaos*   
  
Duo: *shruggs releasing braid, and follows rico*  
"no way, if i were to commit suicide id go out with a bang." *punches his fist into  
his other hand.*  
"if you know what i mean"   
  
Rico: "You mean like the time you tried to self detonate it didn't work and it got  
Deathscythe completely totaled" *walks into Chaos*   
  
Duo: "....ya.... " o0 there he goes again 0o " how do you know so much anyway? Nobody knew about that one, but me, myself, and I." *duo crosses his arms and looks in chaos at rico*  
  
Rico: "I have my ways now you want to see the inside or not"  
  
Duo: *gets clearly annoyed and lowers his brows, than shrugs it off*   
"sure" *walks over to the cockpit and looks in*  
  
Rico: *punches a few buttons and the blueprints of this hideout appear on a screen*   
  
Duo: "that's here isn't it?"   
  
Rico: "yup it's a good hide-out but not many weapons" *punches a few more buttons  
and blueprints of the weapons appear*   
  
Duo: "fair enough, weaponry, but its cloaking devise makes up for what it lacks, or is  
oz's new techniques going to be a problem for this place's cloak as well as mine?"   
  
Rico: "It'll be a problem to all cloaking except there own...." *an evil crazy smirk  
appears on Rico's face*   
"unless someone can steal it"   
  
Duo: *returns the smirk*  
"someone like a few gundams and their pilots"   
  
Rico: "Exactly" *punches a few keys and two pictures appear on screen(the stuff we  
need to steal)*   
  
Duo: *rubbs chin*   
"interesting, steal their technology and use it for ourselves, I like it."   
  
Rico: "go see if Deathscythe is done refueling and I'll send you the stuff you need"   
*pushes a few buttons and displays the fuel level for Chaos*   
"almost done...good   
  
Duo: "all right, your the one with the plan" *runs over to his Deathscythe and enters  
cockpit, flops down in to seat and sighs, presses a few buttons looks at computer screen, and nods*  
"em hum." *presses another button turning on video link to chaos*   
"hey Rico, just about 2 mins remaining."   
  
Rico: "good here are the files" *presses button and begins sending the files*   
  
Duo: *reads over files as text flies up and down one of his moniters*  
"and this is?"   
  
Rico: "blue prints and text files describing the stuff we need to steal and the  
defese/offense of Oz's science lab" *pushes buttons and catwalks move away from  
Deathscythe and Chaos*   
  
Duo: "got it." *yawns and steatches*  
" No time for rest with oz around."   
  
Rico: "Nope" *pushes a button and the cockpit closes and Chaos eyes begin glowing a blood red*   
  
))"<  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. No Way Outta This

Disclamer: I forgot to do these on a couple chapters so here it goes. *clears throat* eh hem. I don't own gundam wing. Happy?   
Authors note: I think you know the symbols by now. Oh and please review! ^_^!  
  
Gundam wing Role playing game file 01: written by Twolves569 & SenshiKino  
  
Chapter 04: **"NO WAY OUTTA THIS"**  
  
  
Duo: *duo yawns again and scratches his back*  
"so where are we heading .. what base that is?"   
  
Rico: "This one" *one of the blue dots on a map Rico sent to Duo is circled in red*   
  
Duo: *blinks tiredly and perks up*  
"ah, that one is pretty close to a colony so we ought to be careful"   
  
Rico: "We'd have to be careful anyway Duo" *chaos cockpit closes and his eyes begin glowing a blood red*   
  
Duo: "ya but I mean , we cant just throw explosions wherever we want, on this one,  
normally I'd destroy all I can on an oz base." *presses a switch and the doors to  
Deathscythe, close, the gundam activates it self, its eyes shining green. duo pulls his  
seat belt on over his head.*  
  
Rico: "Yeah you'd do that and proboly end up getting both of us killed" *jets start and  
Chaos takes off outta the docking bay*   
  
Duo:*snaps seat belt together and scowls towards the chaos*  
"Hey, RICO, give me a little credit. just cause I'm human, unlike you seem to  
believe your self to be, doesn't mean I'm stupid." *Crossed his armes, irritated*  
  
Rico: "I consider my self human and i don't consider you a moron but check the third  
blue print of this base and look in the room beside the engine"(it's just a lot i mean  
A LOT of explosive stuff) *Rico's seat belts then connect as Chaos stops to waits for  
Deathscythe*   
  
Duo: *stares after the chaos*  
(sarcastically)o0(oh ya it's gonna be fun workin with this guy.0o *he pulls a lever and walks his gundam toward the doors. He shrugs and uses a key board to switch pages on the blues prints. He sees the explosives*  
"hmm, got cha" *Deathscythe rockets after chaos*  
  
Rico: *Chaos becomes all wavy looking (think a cartoon dream sequence) and then  
when it stops being all wavy it looks exactly like a Taurus mobile suit*   
"Now let's go"   
  
Duo: "what the,, " *duo looks at the chaos as it changes his eyes go out off focus, he rubes them and looks back at Chaos, blinks wide-eyed a few times*  
"ah, that's handy so what'd do ya say, pal, should we enter this base with a blast or try the quiet approach .... surprise Attack?"   
  
Rico: "Quiet approach.....for now" *Rico smirks and Chaos blasts off toward the base*   
  
Duo: *smiles*  
"All right then. are we entering from the rear , side or back of the base, or are we  
going to split up? *Deathscythe continues after Chaos.*  
  
Rico: "First I think you should use yer cloaking then we split up, I go in through the  
soldiers entrance and you can get in the back I guess"   
  
Duo: *smiles smugly*  
"em" *Duo presses a button and his stealth mode is activated.*  
"all right I'll head to the rear now, I'll meet up with you...when one of us has stolen  
oz's convenient technology"   
  
Rico: "good" *radios Oz for permission to land and then starts docking in the soldiers  
Mobile Suit bay*   
  
Duo:*duo smiles at Rico and holds his thumb up, then turns off video screen, he stares after the chaos as it zooms ahead. He smiles sternly*   
o0 well chaos I look forward to seeing what else you can do 0o *duo rockets far  
right to circle around the base and approachs from behind.*  
  
Rico:*Rico climbs out of Chaos in an Oz outfit and begins going through the halls as an Oz soldier would (the helmet keeps anyone from seeing his face) Rico continues looking  
for the lab while wondering when Duo will end up throwing a bomb*   
  
Duo: *Duo looks down and sees mobile dolls stationed heavily all around the base.*  
"wow just look at all the heavy security! this is the place all right, this new tech has  
got to be good." *smiles evily.*  
"it'll take a million dolls to kill me! !!!!!! *duo hits his after burners and charges  
toward the mobile suits*  
"Here I come; the god of death!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
{[afternoon cute version] "here I come the great destroyer!" }  
  
Rico: *Rico walks into one room and finds hundreds of Mobile Dolls*   
"shit" *Rico turns and now rushing continues trying to find the technology  
franticly*   
  
Duo: *with a devilish grin on duos face he bursts down to a mobile doll and slices it in half with his cycle, the Deathscythe appears reviled he takes his staff out of the doll and it collapses he dashes towards another doll, the first explodes shacking the facilites.*  
  
Rico: *stumbles around as the facility shakes*   
"heh he went longer then i thought he could without causing an explosion" *Rico  
turns into a room and sees two guards and two devices*  
.o0(bingo)   
  
Duo: *duo destroys the second doll and throws it hitting two other suites, they all  
explode, Deathscythe rises holding his staff, ready. about twenty remaining dolls pause to load up on data preparing to attack*  
"that's right, you soulless machines I'm here." *the dolls start towards the  
deathscyth.*  
  
Rico: *rico walks toward the devices and the guards raise their weapons*   
. o0(just like i thought) *rico reaches behind him pulls out and tosses a small bomb  
at the guards blowing them up he then goes to the comp and begins uploading a virus to  
Oz's computers to erase the blueprints* perfect *grabs the devices and smashes them  
grabbing important looking parts and running to the mobile suit bay*   
  
Duo: "unt unt uah!" *duo says calmly out loud smiling, waving his finger with his eyes closed. his eyes flash open*  
"now you see me... "*he pulls a leaver*  
"now you don't!" *deathscythe fades out, the dolls look around confused, a few  
overload and blow up.*  
  
Rico: *rico jumps into the Chaos which still looks like a Taurus and takes off with a  
bunch of others accidentally getting caught in the middle and the group of Taurus's fly to  
where Duo was last seen fighting mobile dolls*   
  
Duo: *duo finishes off the remanning dolls in his area with ease. he sighs and leans back briefly closing his eyes. he looks up.*  
"wonder how Rico's doing?" *he thinks out loud. something catches the corner of his eye. He looks over and sees the taurouses*  
"ah, looks like more company!" *he pulls the lever removing stelf mode to fight  
them head on*  
" Are you ready to fight the god of death!" *He screams boosting his rockets and  
charging towards the group*  
  
Rico: .o0(well this sucks) *the rest of the Tauruses shoot to the sides and Rico barely has time to move to the left before Duo zips by*   
.o0(whew)   
  
Duo: *duo starts laughing psychotically blasting suit after suit.him and the tauruses are covered in a blanket of smoke from the explosions, duos cameras are blinded by the smoke. He starts breathing hard and blinks slowly. His head nods. he shakes his head and looks up gasping he slaps him self*  
"get a hold off your self duo, your far to tired, don't loose it will get you killed!"   
*he takes a breath. the smoke clears. all the other suits were abolished he glances to the side*  
"looks like one got away, well not for long! *he charges towards the Taurus which  
he does not know is really the chaos *  
  
Rico: *Chaos fires the Taurus gun he's holding at Deathscythe (the camouflage takes  
awhile to wear off) many a times*   
  
Duo: *duo blocks and throws the blast*   
"taste my wrath!" *he blasts 20 feet above the Taurus and rases his cycle [ or thingy at the end of his staff] and zooms down towards his enemy about to slice it in half*  
  
Rico: *Chaos tosses the gun at duo and flies straight back out of Deathscythe's reach*  
.o0(how much longer till the camouflage wears off...) *chaos then begins flying toward  
the base*   
  
Duo: "missed!" *rases his cycle back to Deathscythe's side in a semi- circle- like-motion, after missing the Taurus. He raises the deathscythe's arm blocking the gun, that was thrown, hitting it away. He sees the Taurus retreet*  
"HA! out of ammo, huh! "*duo smiles vishously*   
"well its not getting away!" *duo rockets after the Taurus, he raises Deathscythe's  
arm and fires at the Taurus with the ammo in its wrist*  
  
Rico: .o0(DAMN!! just my luck I pick the one gundam pilot who won't leave me.....I  
GOT AN IDEA) *Chaos turns to the side away from the ammo and kicks in all thrusters  
and takes off toward the colony (it will take him about 2 and 1/2 mins to get there)*   
.o0(if i can get there I can keep him at bay long enough for my cloaking to wear off)   
  
Duo: "HUH?!!?" *duo jerks his head back and blinks in confusoun*  
"what the hell is it going over there for?!?!?! Is that one's brain a pilot or what?  
*lowers his brows and scowls*   
"well I'm not letting it get near that colony what ever the case." *duo pulls a lever  
and Deathscythe wings retract, making the suit move faster.*   
"gonna cut him off, no one escapes the god of death, not even a soulless machine"   
*duo chuckles and pulls a lever Deathscythe fades out*  
  
Rico: .o0(DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAAAAAAMN!!!!!) "CHAOS HOW  
LONG TILL WE REACH THE COLONY" *Rico presses buttons and it's displayed*  
"too long" *Rico then notices Deathscythe is gone*   
"OH SHIT!!!" *rico pulls out one of the disks he took and plugs it into Chaos and  
a red outline appears on his moniter*   
.o0(whatdaya know it works)   
  
*Deathscythe appears visible directly in front of the Taurus with its staff rased about to strike*  
  
Duo: "yauh!!" *duo attempts to slice the suit.*  
  
Rico: "OHHH SHIT NO WAY OUTTA THIS....looks like it's over." *Chaos eyes flash  
a blood red and then go pure black waiting for the Scythe to hit*   
  
))"<  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
  
(hey you are going to review arnt you? *grin* please?)  
  
  
  



	5. Focus

Disclamer: I dont own Gundam wing. (thats the most exciting one yet isnt it?  
  
Authors note: you people need to review. :( I feal like im just posting for my friends. wich is ok.. but...  
  
  
Gundam wing Role playing game file 02: written by Twolves569 & SenshiKino  
  
Chapter 05: **Focus **  
  
Duo: *Duo's eyes go outa focus*  
"Huh!?!?" *Shocked; Duo punches a button and rockets up, the Deathscythe  
stops and floats flipping backwards. Duo rubs his eyes*  
" Damn! I cant see straight!" * A thought strikes Duo's mind*  
o0 Huh?? Oh ya taurus.0o * Duo looks around his control panel; all the buttons  
are clashing together because of his blurred Vision *  
o0 where is it, concentrate.... ...that one 0o * Duo punches the button and the  
Deathscythe disappears, he sighs and leans back *  
"I'm too tired for this, I really need some sleep"   
  
Rico: * Chaos eyes light back up *   
"Huh, he didn't kill me....strange" * Chaos floats up to the Deathscythe and grabs  
the Gundam by the shoulders and begins slowly backing up toward Rico's base (this would take awhile)*  
"Good thing this camouflage will wear off soon"   
  
Duo: * Duo senses movement and opens his eyes. *  
"Deya! I must have dosed off! stupid!! stupid!! stupid!! where am I?! " * Duo  
looks on his monitors and sees outer space and remembers: *  
o0 The Taurus; I was fighting the Taurus! 0o * looks around he notices something  
on the corner of his screen, he moves the camera, he becomes distressed *  
"The Taurus! Its latched on, but how did it know I was here?!" * Duo begins  
pressing switches and levers trying to get away from the Taurus *   
"Damn." * He says desolatly*  
  
Rico: .o0(Jeez he would wake up as I start...boy I'll be glad when this camouflage wearsoff) * As Rico finishes this the Chaos begins to lose it's grip on Deathscythe *   
.o0(DAMN!! NO NO!!)   
"Come on Chaos hold on PLEEEEAAASE HOLD ON!"   
  
Duo: * Deathscythe breaks loose from the chaos, but it just floats and drifts away, Duo is struggling to hold his head up. He exhaustedly looks out his monitor at the Taurus *  
"I can't think straight. Why am I here anyway? I'm in sorry shape, I can't see  
straight and I can barely think." *Deathscythe moves backwards about 15 feet in 3 short  
jolts from his rockets and then just floats. *  
"why am I here.... .. Rico?" * Duo perks up. *   
"That's right, I was here with Rico." * Duo reaches for a button, turning on his  
communications *  
"Rico,... ...where are you, buddy?" * He says with very little energy. *  
  
Rico: "Buddy? Duo what are ya on? And besides I'm right in front of you."   
  
Duo: "Huh, ? Right in front...? " * Opens his eyes a little wider looking out his monitor*  
" No way." * He chuckles tiredly *  
"That's you?"   
  
Rico: "Yes, that's me. Now, I think we should get back to the base before you fall  
asleep * cough cough again cough cough * "   
  
Duo: * Duo half smiles *   
"Mission accomplished?"  
  
Rico: "Yeah, otherwise you'd of killed me when you went inviso earlier" * the  
camouflage wears off and the Taurus turns back to Chaos *   
"Finally. So, you want help getin back or can you manage" * Chaos and Rico both  
fold their arms over their chest *   
  
Duo: * Still tired, he chuckles *  
"Ha, I think I can mange, now that I'm not trying to fight an annoying Taurus"   
  
Rico: "Annoying? If I had been trying I could have takin you out at the beginning" *  
Chaos jets off at high speed toward the base. *   
  
Duo: * smiles and jets behind Chaos *   
"Really? I know I'm pathetic now, but I had more energy then...but wait why  
didn't you just turn off your camo, or open a communications before fighting me?"   
  
Rico: "if I turn off my camouflage, it runs a risk of shorting out some of my computers  
and would you have accepted a communication from the attacking Taurus?"   
*Chaos starts going even faster. *   
  
Duo: "I don't know.....heh, I guess its just lucky for you, those four days without sleep caught up with me." * chuckles. *  
"I really don't like killing off comrades" * Duo looks down to his side. *  
"now where...oh." * He flips a switch and matches speeds with chaos following a  
few feet behind. *  
  
Rico: "and why didn't you get any rest?" * Chaos then flies inside of the base and lands against the wall as catwalk moves toward it. *   
  
Duo: "no time, no rest." * Yawns hugely. *  
" been fightin a lot ... oh" * Switches off cloaking device and lands his Deathscythe  
slightly less than graceful. he leans it against the wall, Deathscythe is deactivated; its green eyes dim to black. *  
  
Rico: "Well then..." * Jumps off the elevator at halfway and does a few flips landing on his feet. *   
"Get some sleep now" * Leans against wall by exit waiting for Duo. *   
  
Duo: * Duo crawls out of his gundam and approaches Rico, muttering to himself *  
"I hate this, I'm so pitiful" * Duo grins and holds out a peace sign *  
"Heh"   
  
Rico: "yeah I noticed" * Rico kicks at Duo stopping just before he reaches Duo's gut  
and smirks and chuckles lightly *   
  
Duo: "Huh?" * Duo's reaction time is slow he stumbles back *  
  
Rico: "Yer of no use to me with that slow of a reaction time follow me I'll show you too Yer room" * Rico walks through the door. *   
  
Duo: * chuckles pathetically. *  
"Thanks" o0 man, I feel like dirt. I'm dog tired and useless 0o  
  
Rico: * Rico waits by the third door to the back. *   
"YOU COMIN OR NOT!"   
  
Duo : "huh...ya" * He follows faster. *  
  
Rico: "this is your room" * Opens the door to a nice room. *   
" this is my room" * Knocks on the door just before Duo's *   
"If you need me I'll proboly be here or with Chaos"   
  
Duo: * Looks around in a daze of tiredness *  
"oh." * Walks into the room, he turns back to Rico and smiles exhaustedly *  
"thanks Rico"   
  
Rico: "no problem Duo" * Rico walks into his room and punches the wall. *   
"DAMN IT I'M GOIN SOFT"~he yells maybe a little too loud *  
  
Duo: * Walks over to his bed stops and roles his eyes in the direction of Rico's room, smiles *  
"Heh" * He takes off his helmet and sits down on the bed removes one shoe and  
then just flops down on the bed and falls asleep space suit and all. *   
  
* Rico tosses his helmet on his bed grabs a CD player and some CD's and walks  
back toward the Chaos putting the headphones on and listening to some hard-rock and  
rap. Duo sleeps motionless for 48 hours. Rico gets bored of working on the Chaos after 12 hours and sleeps for 37 hours. Duo wakes up before Rico. He opens his eyes.  
His waking vision clears. He looks around the room and sits up rubbing his eyes. Duo stands up stretching and yawning and then smiles hugely. *  
  
Duo: "sleep is good" * He pulls off one of his gloves and glances at his watch. he  
becomes confused and looks at it again, *  
"no way, was I asleep for only 3 1/2 minutes!" * He looks at the date *  
"two days!" * He exclaims loudly, he smiles and scratches the back of his neck *  
"no wonder I feel rested"   
  
Rico: * Rico begins snoring a little in his room and accidentally knocks his helmet off the bed and the glass on it breaks loudly. *   
  
Duo: * Duo chuckles to him self pulling off his other glove, he drops it hearing the  
shatter. *  
"Huh?" * He looks over at the wall that Rico is on the other side of. *  
"what was..?" * Duo runs to his door, it opens automatically. he rushes threw and  
presses a button opening Rico's door and looks in. He sees Rico. *  
(sarcastically he jests) "Heh. sleeping beauty" * He notices the helmet. *  
"oh I see fighting in our sleep our we?" * Duo asks rhetorically to the sleeping  
Rico, he turns to walk away.*  
  
Rico: * Rico continues sleeping on his back as a net falls on top of Duo(Rico doesn't  
trust anyone does he heh heh)*  
  
Duo: " what the.. hey!" * Duo looks towards Rico and scowls. *  
  
Rico: * Rico rolles off the bed and woke up when he hit the floor and a piece of glass  
jammed in his knee. *   
"Ouch!" * Rico looked toward the door and saw Duo caught in his net trap. *   
"Well well what have I caught" * Rico smirks and chuckles *   
  
Duo: * crosses his arms and looks down at Rico, still standing with the net draped over him. He looked rather dumb standing there with that net over him also having a bare foot with the shoe missing. *  
"some one who was just checking up on you when he heard some glass shatter,  
your leg ok?" * Sounds slightly annoyed *  
  
Rico: * Looks at the glass. *   
"Heh, oops" * Stands up pulls out the glass.*   
  
Duo: "eeee" * Duo cringes at the sight of the glass being pulled out.  
  
Rico: * takes the net off Duo. *   
"next time watch out when you open a door"   
  
Duo: * looks back at Rico after the net is pulled off. he leans against the frame of the door his arms still crossed*  
"Jeezz, wouldn't the fact that this place has a cloaking be enough, with out having  
to booby trap everything"   
  
Rico: * Grabs Duo and pulls him to the side as an arrow flies by. *   
  
Duo: "eh!" * The arrow zooms right by duo's face. his eyes widen, it strikes the wall.*  
  
Rico:"You really should be more careful" * Starts walking out toward the Chaos. *   
  
Duo: *looks at Rico walk by and scowls. *   
o0 great how many of these things am I supposed to put up with! 0o   
"whatever" * duo walks back to his room. *  
  
Rico: * Rico puts some loud rap over the bases intercom and goes back to working on the Chaos *   
"How dull life can be"   
  
Duo: * Duo puts his hands over his ears hearing the sudden blast of music. *  
"how nice. who wants peace and quiet when you can have loud noise instead."  
* he takes off his other shoe wile standing on one leg and then throws it by the other  
shoe, he unzips his space suit and takes it off , reviling his regular close that were  
underneath. he tosses the suit on to his bed. his stomach growls. *   
"6:30 am , breakfast time, says I." * He says cheerfully to him self. he makes his  
way to the kitchen. *  
"I haven't eaten in a wile I'm pretty hungry"   
  
Rico: * Rico stops working on the Chaos and decides to go have a little target practice so he gets inside Chaos then the catwalk moves away and noisily the Chaos blasts off outside. *   
"time for some fun"   
  
))"<  
To be continued..


	6. Coke

Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to Gundam Wing and its' respective characters, O only own some merchandise. ... but if it were a toss up between the two.... hmmmm  
  
Gundam wing Role playing game file 02: written by Twolves569 & SenshiKino  
  
Chapter 06: **Coke**  
  
Duo: * Arrives in the kitchen. The facilities shack when Rico leaves. Duo stumbles and looks around *  
"Hmm, I'll just help my self." o0 I would rather not have to ask anyway.. 0o  
(sarcastically ) "Hope the fridge hasn't been rigged." *He goes to open it*   
  
Rico: *Rico blows up a few mobile dolls he has around for fun and then decides to have some more fun by disguising his Gundam as a mobile doll. He shoots a few lasers at the hideout causing it to shake violently.*   
  
Duo: * Reaches for the fridge handle: the base shacks*  
"whaaa...woe!!" *Duo looses his balance and falls over rolling down the kitchen  
floor. The base stops shacking, at least for a wile. Duo sits up and scratches his head.*  
"Man! Either someone is having a little to much fun or Rico is really protective  
about his refrigerator." *Duo gets up and heads back to the frige.*  
  
Rico: "let's see just how long it takes him to respond." *Rico shoots the base again and pushes a button making an alarm go off in the base just as Duo is about to open the fridge again*   
  
Duo: * Falls over again and rolles down the floor hitting his head on counter. He sits up rubbing his head very annoyed*  
"All right, this is not even funny! I'm really hungry!" *duo stands up about to  
reproach the fridge then alarm begins to go off. He roles his eyes into the top of his head becoming even more annoyed. *  
"what now."   
  
Rico: *Rico looks back and sees many real mobile dolls coming*   
"This should be fun too bad I wanted to see who would win Chaos or Deathscythe"   
  
Duo: *The alarm continues to ring.*  
(sarcastically) "Great. This is great! Just wonderful!" *Duo runs down the hall to the communications room. He presses some switches and types in a freqency.*  
"Hey Rico! Yo! What the hell have you been doing out their since I heard   
you leave!?!?!"   
  
Rico: "Well first I blew up some mobile dolls for fun, then I shot the base and set the  
alarm off to get you out, now I'm sitting in the middle of many mobile dolls  
disguised as one of them. Any other questions?"   
  
Duo: (annoyed) "Ya, are you having fun?" o0 I'm not! 0o  
  
Rico: "Not yet, but as soon as I destroy these guys and challenge you I will be" *Rico then fires his gun destroying a few mobile dolls and accidentally hitting the base*   
  
Duo: * Falls when the base shakes moving off camera. He pops back up, still annoyed*  
"Well that's just dandy! but not until I eat something, I've spent 15 minutes trying to  
open the damn refrigerator!" *Duo switches off the comunications*  
  
Rico: "15 minutes? why doesn't he just open the door? what's he tryin' to do burn  
through the side with his breath..." *Rico then fires his gun many times finishing the  
mobile dolls*   
  
Duo: * Returns to the kitchen once again approaching the fridge, he pauses before reaching for the handle, expecting something else to happen. he pulls the handle and actually opens the refrigerator!*  
  
Rico: *Chaos lands back in the base and begins refueling as Rico walks into the kitchen*  
"So you finally figured out how to use a handle, eh Duo?"   
  
Duo: "No, actually someone whose name I will not mention , kept shacking the base and knocking me away from the fridge every time I came near it, which annoyed me  
just a little because I am extremely hungry!" *He jerks an apple out of the fridge  
closes the door, leans against a wall, with his eyes closed, and takes a huge bite out off the apple.*  
  
Rico: "ohhh." *Reaches in a small fridge by the door and takes out two sodas. He shakes one up where Duo can't see it and tosses it to him*   
  
Duo: *Duo catches the the soda*  
"Thanks." *Duo says still annoyed, but starting to calm down, he opens the soda, and it explodes in his face*  
"Blah! Ahhhhh!" *duo drops his apple and covers the top of the soda can with his  
hand. Annoyed, he turns his head towards Rico giving a very severe and evil look. His wet bangs drip with soda.*  
  
Rico: *Rico smirks and begins laughing hard.*   
"You need to work on your evil look!" *Rico begins rolling on the ground  
laughing.*   
  
Duo: * Looks down at Rico not finding it one bit funny. He holds his thumb over the  
can opening, shacks it up more and points it at Rico's face, who doesn't notice cause he's laughing so hard. Duo removes his thumb from the opening.*  
  
Rico: *Rico stops laughing and sputters a little as the soda hits his face.*  
"WHA!" *Rico flips up quickly and as a reaction with Remy throws a punch at  
Duo's gut.*   
  
Duo: *Duo drops the can and cringes holding his stomach. He looks up at Rico angrily and recovers. He clinches his fist about to return the favor, his fist quivers as he holds back.*  
"that's it!" *Duo manages to restrain himself and angrily exits the room. He  
doesn't realise it, but as he turns his braid wakes Rico in the face. He goes to the room he stayed in and swoops up his helmet, gloves, shoes, and suit storming to his Deathscythe.*  
  
Rico: "Whoops forgot it's not Remy....hey maybe now I can test the Chaos against  
Deathscythe." *Rico doesn't bother with his space outfit and races toward his  
gundam*   
  
Duo: * Throws his things in Deathscythe and buckles up, blasting out of the ship into  
space*  
o0 heh! I never wanted to stay in that hell hole anyway! The last thing I want is to   
put up with Rico's damn booby traps and his rotten personality every five seconds!0o   
  
Rico: *Climbs into the chaos and blasts off after Duo.*   
"For some reason I want too apologize...but I've never apologized to ANYONE."  
*Chaos catches up to Deathscythe and puts it in a full-nelson lock.*   
  
Duo: *Deathscythe abruptly stops moving and is jerked back.*   
"Ahh! what the..!" *Duo checks all of his moniters.*  
"Chaos. What's he want? He turned on me. Well, he wants to fight, I'll fight!" *Duo  
begins flying Deathscythe wildly around, jerking both Gundams around violuntly*  
  
Rico: "Woah! This is more fun then I've had in a long time!" *Chaos knee's the Deathscythe in the back and then throws him at a passing meteor.*   
  
Duo: "Uah! Ahhh!" *Duo fires his wrist ammo at the meteor and disintegrates it Deathscythe regains its' balance and raises its' cycle. Deathscythe's eyes flash.*  
  
Rico: *Rico opens a communication to Duo.*   
  
Duo: * notices a little red light blinking*   
"oh, like i wanna talk to him!" *Duo excepts the communication anyway.*  
  
Rico:"COME ON! I know you can do better then this! let's see what you got!" *Chaos  
raises it's hands and a beam blade shoots out of each one*   
  
Duo: *Growls and shuts off communications. The scythes bat wings unfold and extend out as Duo activates his cloaking device, the  
Gundam fades out of sight.*  
  
Rico: *Rico searches around the cocpit.*   
"DAMN IT! I LEFT THAT CHIP BACK IN THE BASE!...uh-oh" *Chaos begins  
looking around franticly for the Deathscythe.*   
  
Duo: *Deathscythe charges towards the Chaos. Duo begins to think.*  
o0 This is stupid. Why am I fighting? ..Over a coke? That's really foolish...I'm not  
fighting over a coke .. I'm fighting because he attacked me! 0o *Duo charges and  
raises his cycle originally meaning to cut chaos in half, but can't go threw with it and cuts off the right arm that has the beam blade extended out of the back of it's popped back hand instead.*  
  
Rico:*A few lights flash as Chaos' arm is slashed off.*   
"Damn! There's no way Deathscythe is better then Chaos!" *Chaos pulls out a beam  
machine gun with his remaining hand and begins firing in every direction.*   
  
Duo: o0 I don't want to kill him, but I can't risk him destroying me!0o *Duo dodges and avoids the shots carefully watching and anticipating chaos's moves.*  
"I'll have to disable his Gundam if I want to spare him."   
  
Rico: "Damn it where is he!" *Chaos fires some micro and seeking missles from his  
shoulders, then he continues firing his gun in every direction.*   
  
Duo:*The missles from Chaos hit some space junk and explode. Duo jerks his Gundam to the side as a lazer barely misses Deathscythe's wing.*   
"Unt uah, that gun has got to go." *Duo aims his wrist ammo at the beam machine  
gun and hits it, Deathscythe moves far from the area he fired from, so Rico wont know  
where he is.*  
  
Rico: "RRRRGH DAMN IT!! WHERE IS HE!!!" *fires off the rest of his missiles then  
just floats there*   
"where is he..."   
  
Duo:*Watches as the missles burn up some more space junk. Duo smirks as he sees the motionless Chaos.*   
"looks like he's out of ammo. In that case maybe I'll give him a grand finally! .....who am I kidding? I haven't got it in me to destroy him and chaos now, I'll wait, I'll wait  
and see what he does."   
  
Rico: *presses the communications button*   
"KUSO DUO! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"   
  
Duo: "I'm all around you, Rico."   
  
Rico: "If you were all around me, I would have hit you by now, so where did you run   
to!!"   
  
Duo:" Its amazing how you can anticipate the enemy when they cant see you. I'm really quite close. "  
  
Rico: "DUOOOOO!!!!" *Chaos begins swinging it's last arm wildly*   
  
Duo: "yauh!" *Duo launches Deathscthe toward Chaos. He swerves and zooms by. Duo is unable to harm the gundam.*   
  
Rico: "DUO!! SHOW YOURSELF!!" *Chaos grabs the damaged beam machine gun.*   
  
Duo: "I'm not going to do that, Rico. Ihis is all stupid. It really is, I have t no real reason to fight you."   
  
Rico: "How about my reason of finding out which Gundam is stronger!" *pulls the trigger and the gun explodes knocking the Chaos back a bit as Rico hits his head inside and is knocked unconscious. The Chaos begins to just drift*   
  
Duo: "But that doesn't matter ..." *He says as the gun explodes.*  
" Rico? Rico, are you all right......Rico?" * Duo waits. Their is no responce.*  
"I don't trust him, but I cant just leave him here.." *Duo removes the cloaking devise  
and slowly flies over to the Chaos he latches on to it and begins to fly it back to the base.  
Rico just lays in the cockpit unconscious as Chaos begins sparking and having electricity shooting out of spots*   
  
Duo: *Is no longer angry but concerned*   
"That is not good. I think its gonna blow... Rico! wake up! Ricooo!" *Thier is no  
responce*  
"He's not waking up, I cant take his suit to the base, but I cant leave Rico behind,  
damn!" *duo notices his space helmet and suit,*  
"that's not very feasible but... "  
  
*Rico continues being unconscious as a count down begins*   
Choas's computer warning system:"Chaos will self detonate in 3 minutes unless the power generator is shut down." *A large timmer of the minutes and seconds apears on the screen*   
  
Duo: *Manages to put on his space gear in the small area.*  
"This is probably one of the dumbest things i could do, but its the only thing I can  
do." *Duo positions his Gundam in front of Rico's and opens his door and floats to  
the chaos. He presses the pannel to open the door. The unlocked door opens. Oxigen flows out of the cockpit. Duo sees Rico's unconscious body.*  
"Damn he's not wearing his space gear!" *Duo sees the countdown sequence.*  
"Damn! we gotta go Rico." *Duo removes Rico from the cockpit, hoping he can somehow mannage what he is about to attempt. He quickly pushes off Choas with his leg proppelling toward Deathscythe through the pocket of air flowing from Choas. He dashes through the space between Choas and Deathscythe. Duo grabes the door frame of Deathsythe's cockpit with one arm and hastilily pulls himself and Rico inside, abruptly turning to face the door. Using his free arm, he punshes the pannel to close it. As soon as the door is shut Duo starts panting, not believing that he was able to get Rico to Deathscythe safely without protection from space. He didn't realize that the oxygen leaking from Choas was achually what saved Rico. Remembering that time is of the essence, Duo pulled him self down and straped himself in his seat to keep from floating in the cockpit. Rico ends up laying across Duo's lap being held down by Duo's arms that are holding the Controlls.*  
"Man, this thing was NOT made for two people. " *duo says feeling crowded and uncomfortable.*  
"But I'm getting you out of this!" *Duo blasts toward the base leaving Chaos behind.*  
  
Rico: *Rico lays unconscious and mutters something barely audible.*  
"Chaos.....Duo.." *Then he is silent again. The countdown continues on the Chaos.*   
  
Duo: *Looks down at Rico and then back at his moniters.*  
"I hate leavin' it, I know how it feels to loose your Gundam."   
  
))"  
To be continued..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took forever for me to get around to editing this to post, but I don't think anyone cares. If you achually read this, Review, I BEG YOU!  
~SenshiKino  
  



End file.
